El fuego devora las vidas
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Cuando no puedes contra el enemigo, únete a él. Porque a Hester ya no le quedan fuerzas, porque su amor fue fuerte y habría vencido al enemigo. Pero ahora solo puede llorar recordando. Quemando el tapiz. Escena perdida de Negro, Black antiguos - Niesugui


**Gui:** He aquí una escena perdida de mi fic Negro. está basada en las viñetas 7 y 13. Para el que no lo haya leído, se lo recomiendo. A mi me chifla. Pero os pongo en escena.

_Sirius Black II (bisabuelo del Sirius Black que conoce Harry Potter) se casó en su día con Hester Gamp, maga desconocida donde las haya. Para mi que a Hester le gustaba el hermano de su marido, Phineas II, al que "desterraron" de la familia Black por apoyar los derechos de los muggles. ¿Y a quien le toca borrar su nombre del tapiz? A la misma Hester._

**Disclaimer**: Rowling, en su ingeniosidad, usó nombres de estrellas. Y de los que ha elegido, he escrito sus vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>El fuego devora las vidas.<strong>

Si no puedes contra el enemigo, únete a él. Y es tan cierto como que cuando llega una ola en mitad del mar, si no quieres revolcarte en sal, arena y dolor, mejor metes la cabeza en ella. Y sabe que es cierto. Que tampoco es que él sea el enemigo pero se puede usar la metáfora. Que ahora ya da igual. Si no elegía ella, lo harían sus padres. Y para todo hay que saber hacer las cosas. Puede que prefiera estampar trozos de brasa contra un tapiz, eliminando su amor y la presencia de este en la familia, a vivir sabiendo que alguien lo hizo por ella. Que no solo eliminó al hombre de sus sueños alguno de los Black, sino que ella también se convirtió en mancha negra.

No podía huír, estaba claro. No tenía a dónde ir. Había hablado con él, con su amor (no puede decir su nombre, todo sería demasiado real) y los dos sabían que no había nada con lo que vivir fuera de la familia. Lo suyo había durado un tiempo. Quien sabe si uno de sus hijos, esos que parecían legítimos, no era hijo del hermano de su marido... Estaba casada con el hermano. El mayor. El que tenía futuro. No la mancha nega. No el siguiente. No su amor.

Nunca. Nunca más volvería a amar. La tía Elladora le había encargado de un trabajo. Desde que Ella Black, nacida Max, había eliminado a Eduardus Black de la familia de su marido, la tradición no podía romperse. Elladora eliminó a su hermana Isla. Era justo que a ella le tocase eliminar a su amante. Aquí todos sufren lo que les toca, no es cosa de hacerse la victima.

Ya no podía seguir. Phineas (lo había dicho, su nombre, todo lo que representaba en una palabra) se había llevado a Marius. Pues bien, el pequeño squib le traía sin cuidado. No era ese el que costaba eliminar. No lo sabe pero todas las mujeres que tuvieron que quitar a alguien tuvieron la misma idea: dejar el fuego un poco demasiado tiempo apoderado del tapiz. Demasiado como para reconstruirlo. Demasiado como para que pareciese un accidente, pero lo suficiente como para ahogar el dolor. Hester sigue delante del tapiz. ¿Qué será de él? Mientras las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, atina a recordar los buenos momentos. La fiesta en su casa de Plymouth, cuando conoció a los dos hermanos. El día de su boda, cuando bailó con Phineas ocho veces y solo una con el que se acababa de convertir en su marido, Sirius. También recuerda cuabdo él la besó a ella, creyendo que solo era un impulso, cuando Hester había trabajado duro para hacerse notar. Cada indirecta soltada le hacía parecer idiota. Pensaba que él nunca lo entendía, que su amor no podría saciarse. Pero un día la espera dio sus frutos. Recuerda que Sirius no estaba. Que ella había mandado a su hijo Arcturus a por algo de comer. Que Lycoris lloraba en la habitación sin que nadie le hiciese caso. Y se habían besado. Puede que Phineas hubiese entendido, cuando ella le dio el dinero y la palmada a su hijo mayor, que quería crear el ambiente propicio. Que iba descalza por algo, que su vestido estaba algo suelto.

El beso apasionado era el mejor que había vivido. Recordaba haber besado a su primo, en un acuerdo para saber cómo era, y lo asqueroso que le había parecido. Recordaba el beso horrible que le dió a la fuerza un chico de Hogwarts. Y todos y cada uno de los besos que le había dado su marido. Experiencias vacías. Pero el beso de Phineas (el primero) le había hecho sentir viva. Y su viveza aumentaba con los roces. Labios, lenguas, dientes. Después todo había tomado un cariz distinto. Phineas besaba su cuello, mordía la carne donde después quedó una mancha roja. Y sus manos se movían frenéticamente por todo su cuerpo. Si ella se había encontrado en ropa interior, Phineas seguía vestido e impecable. Porque Hester estaba paralizada en su acto. Solo podía dejarse querer. Dejarse desnudar y besar y acariciar. Cuando lo recuerda, su cuerpo se llena de escalofríos. Porque lo vive ahora, delante del tapiz, como si estuviese pasando de nuevo. Ha olvidado todo el presente y se ha perdido en los besos que le daba Phineas. Cada vez con más trozos de piel al descubierto. Cada vez más desnuda.

Fue terrible. El momento en el que Phineas no pudo más y tuvo que sentarla sobre la mesa para quitarse la ropa. Cuando ella con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hecgada hacia atrás, esperaba. Cuando los dos estaban sumergidos en su burbuja, fue cuando llegó Arcturus de vuelta. Recuerda el sobresalto. Abrió los ojos de golpe y tuvo una idea.

-¡Arcturus, ve a ver a tu hermana! ¡Estoy atareadísima!

Y Arcturus ni pasó por la cocina. Subió a ver a Lycoris. Phineas la miraba con la cabeza ladeada, asombrado. Pero ella no quería dejarlo pasar. Ella simplemente necesitaba más. Se le había acercado y le había besado. Como una descarga eléctica, Phineas se puso manos a la obra de nuevo. Quitándole lo que le quedaba de ropa.

En su recuerdo, los nervios por sus hijos y que la descubrieran, le llenaban el cuerpo de adrenalina. El miedo a ser descubierta le hacía querer más. Y ahora que se permite revivirlo con el tapiz como testigo se abraza el cuerpo con la cara hacia el cielo.

Pero un ruido en la casa la despierta del letargo. Es Sirius.

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Ven a la cama.

Cuando no puedes contra tu enemigo, incluso si tu enemigo es tu marido, únete a él. Igual que hizo a la noche del día de su recuerdo, va con su marido. A disfrutar de la experiencia vacía. La primera vez, por miedo. Después de haber hecgo aquello con Phineas, tenía miedo de un embarazo no deseado, que resultó ser cierto. Pero incluso hoy no sabe cuál de los dos hermanos es el padre de su hijo Regulus. Ni le importa. Son hermanos.

Hoy va con Sirius por unirse a él. Porque la unión hace la fuerza y los dos hermanos se parecen. Hará un esfuerzo e imaginará que Sirius es Phineas. Que todo sigue siendo igual. Que en realidad no ha quemado el tapiz. Que lo malo ha sido un sueño.

* * *

><p>Nada, desvaríos míos, ¿qué me decís?<p>

_Dejar un review salva vidas._

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
